illuminate_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sabbal/Sabbal's Journal 1
I decided it was a good idea to start writing things down, as I so often forget how I got places. Lest I become confused in the future, this is my first entry. I was in Alexandria, and judging by how tired and sore I felt, I'd only recently arrived. If I had been in the city longer than a few days, I probably would have visited the library by now. Unfortunately, I did not get a chance to look for the information I am seeking, because the city burned to the ground. I met a woman in the streets near the market. She was being cautious, lying low, but going into the alleyways left her isolated when two filthy human guards tried to assault her. She kept her wits about her and seemed able to dissuade the aggressive guards, but I had seen enough. I'm tired of the humans and their arrogance. The powers I have seem to be responding to my will more easily now, because as soon as I got close, my body seized and I uttered to the guard a terrible series of curses. I nearly shattered his mind, and I wish I had. I've seen them before, broken, unable to face the madness thrust upon them as I have, left g͜i̧b̸be͞r͞ing͠ å̅̐͛nͨͮ̓d̷͊ͫ ̓͟w̵ͯ̔͒͗h͌ͩͥ͊i͒͛ͮ͘m̀p͂͐̐e͠rͪ̌͛̿̽̉̈i̢ͬ̿̈̾n̶gͥͪ͟ o͔̳̿ͬ̀͑̅͜ṉ͙̮͒̒͂ ͍̩̯̺̙̠̍͆̈t͔̾̔̒ͬ͟ḧ̶̞͓̙͕͍͒͒̏͋ͥͥe̛͙̝̼͐͐́ͨ̀ ̟̘͌ͅfͥ̕ļ͌͆o̺̲̱̭ͮ͒̈́o̼̬͓͙̼͕̦r̷̝̼͍̯̂̏̏̏ ̡̜͔̬͍̼͇͆ͬ̌̋ͣo̟̹̖͔̰̻ͯ̓̄̌̐ͮf̬͔̹̉ The guards wisely excused themselves, and the young woman, named Meline, went with me into the market square where we would be less likely to be noticed by any reinforcements the guards might call. Meline told me she has lived in Alexandria her whole life, and she asked about m̱̫̯̼̦y ̪͎͉ͅm̭̮͉͔͙a͚̼̰̩͇̝̱g̲͓͕i̬̼̖̫̦̱̙c̮͇̙͍̼. I told her very little. The less she knows, the safer she is, for now. She was fascinated, and asked many questions; perhaps, in time, she will learn. But she does not know w҉h̨͟a͝t ̸͞ş̕͠h̶̀e͢ ͡a̸̷s̀k̢͟s. We walked around the grand square and just as we passed into the shadow of the wall and the city's statue, strange things began to happen. The ground rumbled and the sky grew dark. The statue, Alexandria's patron for a thousand years, broke from its ensconcement in the city wall and stepped free. As the statue shook to life, flaming stones crashed into the city, launched, we would quickly discover, from ships in the harbor. I know little and care little about wars and politics, especially in the human lands, so I did not understand nor did I care what the motivations were for the attack. I would soon be educated. As one stone fell toward us, the statue lurched forward, tackling us into the fountain and shielding myself and Meline with its massive stone body. Of course, I was furious. The guardian statue seemed to be acting intelligently out of some sense of... compassion? Duty? I tried to command it and speak with it, but it did not respond to me. Meline seemed to have better rapport with the thing, and so I told her to get it to follow us down to the docks, where we would put a stop to this attack ourselves if need be. On our descent toward the docks, we saw a fleet of ships from the empire. Why are imperial ships laying siege to their own city? Strange mysteries and unusual occurrences make me wonder about the state of the world. What horrors were being written in the stars, that fire would fall and so many would die? T̢h͠at ͝s҉o͜ ͡many w̐ͩ͒҉o͐ú̎lͧ̾̽̔̄d̐̃̏͠ ̂̿͛̾́̐̋b̡e̡ c̥̮̗̪͒̓̀̊͌̀ḻ̴̨̮̩̬̌̀͟e̸̸ͭ͏̖̥ḁ͎̰̓̔͑̎̽ͥ͜͢͠n̲͉͙͓̰̦̔ͬ̑ͪ͊ͬͫͅš̷̠̟̍̅ͫ̉͌ͪ̃̌͢͜e̮̟̙͇͖̣͕̯͌ͧ̂ͪ̎d̥̬̄́̓̉̚͢ My nose is bleeding again. I shall have to finish this later. Category:Blog posts